


Safe And Sound

by Hexlorde



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, LetJodybehappy2k20, Parent Jody Mills, Wayward Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexlorde/pseuds/Hexlorde
Summary: Sometimes the dark and quiet reminds Jody of the bad times, and she needs some reassurance that everyone is safe.
Kudos: 4





	Safe And Sound

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for the “Can’t Sleep” challenge on the Supernatural Amino, and I decided to cross-post it here. Please forgive the crappy summary and tags, as I didn’t think to do this until a truly ungodly hour.

  
At night the house is quiet and dark, completely unlike the chaos that reigns during the day. The lights are all off, the various phones strewn about are dark, and all of the “discussions” that ring through the rooms are long finished. The girls all went to bed hours ago, and so had Jody. 

Then the memories had hit. The clock had been lazily blinking 2:16 when she remembered Owen, and how quiet he had been just before things went bad. She remembered how the doctor had gone quiet, and the only noise had been the thud that she later found out was Sean. 

Tonight is one of those nights where the silence sounds the same. Every breath is held in for far to long as she waits for a harsh noise to shatter the peace. Every tiny sound she makes sends a jolt of fear through her as if that one sound will tear her world apart once more. Some nights she can’t stop it, no matter what she does. 

Tonight though, she pulls herself out of bed and quietly pads down the hall. Alex’s door is slightly open, and she can hear the quiet snores coming from inside. Her first daughter has been worn weary by her job, but most days she comes home with a quiet pride at finally helping. 

Jody stops in front of Claire’s door next, smiling a bit as she catches a faint murmur if conversation. The young huntress is headstrong, and if Jody had to guess she would say that Claire is working on a case despite the late hour. 

She almost can’t hear Patience, though that isn’t surprising. Her newest charge is still unsure, both of her powers and her place here, and it shows in how quiet she is in her words and actions. Yet despite that Jody can just barely hear her tossing and turning, hopefully having dreams filled with nonsense instead of prophecies. 

At the end of her circuit her heart has calmed and her mind has settled. Their little family has had its fair share of problems, and they will likely have many more. But for now her daughters are safe, and the quiet in her home is one of rest, not anticipation. She can sleep knowing that for tonight they will be alright.


End file.
